Candy-Candy oneshot lemon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Este es un shot lemon y es mas que todo como un troleo. Tiene lemon, groserías y algo de humor. El shot es completamente ficticio y espero no se enojen. Los que sean sensibles les aconsejo se abstengan de leer y los que lean, pues muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos. Gracias a quien lea.


**_Sábado_** _ **, 03 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola y bueno, este shot lo escribí hace mucho tiempo. Este shot tiene groserías, lemon y a lo ultimo según yo... se pone romántico :P Espero no se enojen por nada de lo que escribí aquí y en serio, si son sensibles al lemon pues le recomiendo que se abstengan de leer. Aquí todo es ficticio y es mas que todo como un troleo muy soft que le hice a la serie, jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después.**_

* * *

 **Candy—candy**

Hola a todas mis bellas lectoras. Sé que ustedes entran es a leer de una un _lemon_ pero es que (risa) hacer esto siempre despeja mi mente y me ayuda a tener más claro como quiero hacer el _shot_ y es como, hmm, ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo una terapia de relajación? Si, diría que es más o menos algo como eso.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando: _"¿Ees de verdad? ¿Se va a poner a hacer cochinadas con Candy—Candy?"_ Pues yo les digo que sí. ¡Así es! (risa loca) Es que lo que pasa mis queridas amigas, es que Candy fue muyyyyy dramática y, ¿les digo algo? ni siquiera sé porque no había escrito un _shot_ de ellos antes. ¡El colmo! Ah no si, ya sé porque fue. Yo esta serie me la vi cuando tenía como unos, hmmm, ¿siete u ocho añitos tal vez? Me la vi hace mucho tiempo y oigan, ¿saben algo gracioso? Por culpa de Candy y todas sus mariconadas en donde no hacía sino llorar, ¡me tiré un año! Ah sí pero ¿saben que viene siendo lo más sádico de todo? Que me tiré primero de primaria. ¡Primero de primaria! ¡Soy el colmo! Ay sí, no saben lo que me estoy riendo mientras escribo esto. Gracias por aguantarme tanto y ya, ahora si vamos a dar inicio a todas esas deliciosas cosas que a nosotras nos gustan y no encanta leer, ¿no? Ah sí, no me lo pueden negar porque por algo están aquí, ¿o no? En fin…daremos inicio a este _shot_ que desde ya me está gustando.

Gracias y ahora sí, entremos en materia.

.

.

Pues como les parece mis queridas princesas que Candy se cansó de comer mierda, y se fue de la colina de Pony. Se fue y consiguiendo un trabajo como enfermera en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de New york, hizo plata. Hizo mucha plata a la corta de edad de los veintiún años y vivía muy feliz en un cómodo pero elegante apartamento que el buenote de Albert, le regaló después de que consiguió que Candy se lo diera. Como les dije, Candy se cansó de jugar a la niña buena y se volvió una zorra de tiempo completo. Perdiendo su virginidad a la bella edad de los diecisiete años con Albert (que resultó todo un toro en una cama) se volvió avispada. Una biblia completa.

Siendo esta Candy completamente diferente a la que todos conocimos, ya no sentía ni pena ni vergüenza. Decidió dejar de sufrir y dedicarse a vivir.

Como lo haría esa noche antes de salir a divertirse.

Pero mientras estaba de pie frente al espejo y admiraba las bellas curvas de su cuerpo; antes de ponerse aquel vestido que le había encantado comprar, vio la moneda. Vio aquella moneda que de alguna forma le recordaba su inocencia y el que fue su primer amor. Su primera ilusión.

—Anthony…ay Anthony mi amor, si no te hubieras muerto todo sería muy distinto ahora. Sé que sería feliz si estuviera contigo y no me hubieras dejado, lo sé. Parece que después de todo, no tengo derecho a ser feliz. No pude estar contigo porque el destino te arrebato de mis brazos y no pude estar con Terry porque esa idiota, lo apartó de mi lado. Que mala suerte la mía, estoy condenada a vivir sin amor quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Tomando la moneda en su mano y recordando el día que habían pasado, otros recuerdos un poco, hmmm, más diferentes, llegaron a su mente y sobre todo a su erizado y caliente cuerpo.

En la cama y con el largo y rubio cabello completamente mojado y desordenado, recordó minuto a minuto todo lo que con Anthony había vivido en el pasado.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _En aquella época en donde la pobre y por siempre "For ever alone" de Candy no hacía sino llorar, por fin encontró la felicidad entre los amorosos brazos de un lindo rubio. Siendo esa noche una algo fría y muy callada, lo que pasó en aquel jardín lleno de las muy cuidadas rosas de Anthony a muy altas horas de la noche, fue de verdad lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en la vida. Por eso superar su muerte fue algo tan duro para nuestra pobre huérfana y lo peor, es que muy en el fondo aun sufría por su ausencia._

 _—_ _Anthony, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y a esta hora? Está muy tarde para estar cuidando de tus rosas ¿no lo crees?_

 _—_ _Nunca es tarde para cuidar lo que más quieres. —_ Le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda _— Y además señorita, yo no estoy aquí por las rosas._

 _—_ _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué si se puede saber?_

 _—_ _Por ti. —_ La giró y la dejó frente a él _—Bajé porque al asomarme por la ventana, vi como brillaba tu cabello por el reflejo de la luna y no me pude aguantar las ganas de venir a preguntarte porque estabas aquí. ¿Qué te pasa dulce Candy? ¿Sigues atormentada por lo de la predicción de esa señora?_

 _La pobre tonta y nerviosa de Candy, estaba tan apenada y tan sonrojada que no sabía ni que responderle al bello y por siempre papacito rico de Anthony. Solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y completamente indefensa ante este curioso y apuesto chico de catorce años, se dejó abrazar de nuevo. (Ah sí, esa no es más que la verdad. Todos los hombres empiezan a despertar su libido a esa edad. ¿No? Bueno, y nosotras las mujeres, ¡también!)_

 _Anthony que lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo en su cuarto a puerta cerrada era masturbándose con la deliciosa imagen de Candy sonriéndole como lo hizo durante todo el día que compartieron. Por eso estaba muy contento por estarla abrazando como lo estaba haciendo. Tan contento estaba el papacito este de estar a "solas" con ella, que no se estaba midiendo en su abrazo. (Uno de mis primeros amores por cierto. Yo lloré más que la boba de Candy cuando me lo mataron.)_

 _Lo cual puso en alerta a Candy; ella parecía boba pero no lo era, para nada._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces Anthony? Yo, yo siento en este abrazo…_

 _—_ _¿Qué sientes mi dulce Candy?—_ Se separó para verla más a los ya cristalizados ojos azules _—dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando te abrazo de esta manera?_

 _—_ _No sé. No quiero confundirme porque no sé si tu sientas lo mismo por mí pero yo siento…_

 _—_ _¿Amor?—_ La tomó por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara _—Pues sí, así es Candy. Qué bueno que puedes sentir todo mi amor porque eso es lo que yo siento por ti. Siento mucho amor y me gustaría que me dejaras demostrártelo._

 _—_ _Anthony…_

 _Ay si niñas, Anthony, Anthony era mi sueño romántico y dulce. Era tan bello que ahora que lo vi de nuevo (y todo por culpa de mi hija claro está) revivieron todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos por él que creí enterrados y muertos. Me dio tanto dolor que me lo hubieran quitado que por eso estoy haciendo esto. Porque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido feliz aunque sea un poquito porque, ¡carajo! ¡¿Por qué hijueputas ah?! (Risa loca) Gomen, gomen nasai pero es que sí, ¡demonios! Anthony era divino, no debieron haberlo matado pero como sea._

 _La cuestión es que Anthony se acercó a Candy y le dio su primer beso de verdadero amor y oigan, ¿por algo esto es de categoría mayores de edad no? (Risa, de nuevo) Pues nuestro apuesto y elegante príncipe azul, no solo besó sus labios con ternura y después con mucha pasión cuando cayó sobre ella en aquel jardín lleno de rosas frescas y hermosas iguales a él, oh no, besó mucho más que sus labios y eso Candy sobre esa cama, desnuda, caliente y en donde no dejaba de tocarse, lo estaba recordando._

 _—_ _Oye no Anthony, ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto, esto está mal y…._

 _—_ _¿Qué está mal?—_ La miró después de subirle el pijama para luego, pasar a quitarle el interior _— ¿Lo que estamos haciendo o lo que sientes? ¿Te sientes mal, mi dulce Candy? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño o….?_

 _—_ _Oh no, no, no, no es eso. Es que yo creo; y estamos en el jardín, y la tía abuela…_

 _—_ _La tía abuela… —_ exclamó sonriente mientras le quitaba el interior y la acariciaba.

 _—_ _¡Anthony! Ummm no, ay si Anthony…_

 _—…_ _se puede ir muy a la mierda. A mí no me importa ni ella ni nadie, nadie Candy. Solo me importas tú y quiero que me dejes demostrártelo como quiero. Como sé que va a gustarte y a mí va a encantarme._

 _—_ _Anthony…._

 _Tumbada sobre aquel jardín, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de un paisaje casi que paradisiaco, tuvo su primer orgasmo gracias a la inquieta y muy deliciosa lengua del que debió ser su enamorado y amor por siempre. Del dulce Anthony que había muerto poco después de que eso pasara, amándola como nadie más lo había hecho._

 ** _Fin flashback…._**

— ¡Anthony! ¡Te amo mi amor, aun te amo!

Sobre la cama que ya estaba mojada gracias al cabello de Candy y a las muchas caricias que se había dado a si misma al recordarlo, estalló en un increíble orgasmo gracias a él. A lo dulce y placentero que era el recuerdo de aquella noche en donde conoció por primera vez el amor y el placer.

Sonriente, jadeante y algo agotada, suspiraba de gusto mientras se recuperaba de aquella fuerte sensación.

— Ah Anthony mi amor, mi amor, tú sí sabias como era que se debía dar lengua a una mujer. ¡Divino! Oh mi vida, cuanta falta me haces. Creo que la otra semana iré a visitar tu tumba. Ya me haces falta corazón, mucha falta.

.

.

Un rato después y completamente arreglada, estaba en uno de los mejores clubs de la ciudad bailando aceleradamente con todos sus amigos. Estaba con Archie, Annie (que era la mujer de Archie) y Stear. Aquellos se cansaron de sus respectivas familias y mandándolos a todos para la mierda tiempo después de que Candy lo hiciera, vivían en New york con ella haciendo cada uno diferentes trabajos. Stear, se volvió inventor y, ¡por fin! Inventó algo que valía la pena. Vendiendo la patente a una poderosa empresa, hizo mucho dinero y había creado su propia empresa (sé que Stear murió después de ir a la guerra pero ¡ni mierda! Yo odio el drama y aquí ese otro papacito, no muere)

Annie, les dejó muy claro a sus padres adoptivos que Candy era como su hermana y diciéndoles que se iba a casar con Archie y a vivir cerca de su amiga, estuvo separada de ellos un buen tiempo. Pero como Candy, era Candy y así como lloraba también arreglaba cosas, pues se metió e hizo que los padres adoptivos de Annie no solo lo aceptaran a él. También logró que la aceptaran a ella y hasta la quisieran.

Pero en fin, ¿en qué iba? Ah sí, pues los muchachos estaban bailando y, ¿si pueden adivinar a quien se encontró Candy en el club? ¿No? Pues les diré.

— Vaya, vaya pero miren a quién tenemos por aquí. Si es la zorra de Candy.

— Ah, hola Eliza. — Sonrió Candy mientras bailaba muy alegre con Stear que esperaba a que Patty llegara—Que desagradable sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Porque hasta donde sé muchachos, no se permite el ingreso de animales. ¿O es que hicieron una excepción contigo y con el feote de tu hermano?

 _—_ _Uuuuuuuuuuuu…._

Hicieron a manera de burla Stear, Annie y Archie.

— ¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Cállate tú, maldita perra desvergonzada! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia Andree y tú mataste a Anthony cuando…!

— Ah Eliza…—sonrió y se le acercó amenazante—la época en la que tenía que aguantar tus insultos y tus estupideces, se acabó. Así que mejor coges tu bolso de ramera barata y te vas, o te saco. Tú eliges, perra.

Eliza creció y aunque se las daba de mujer elegante y distinguida, seguía siendo la misma feota y antipática de siempre. Creyendo que le iba a hacer _bullying_ psicológico como siempre se lo hizo a la boba de Candy, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando esta (que era amiga del dueño y además se había acostado con él cuando lo conoció en el hospital donde trabajaba) llegó con ese apuesto hombre del brazo y la sacó casi que a patadas de ese lugar.

Sus amigos y sobre todo ella, estaban muy feliz con su maldad.

— ¡¿Tiene una idea de quienes somos nosotros, infeliz?! ¡Soy Eliza Leagan idiota!

— ¡Y yo soy Neil Leagan tarado!—Exclamó el bobo ese del hermano cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad lo empujó de una patada y lo hizo caer de culo en el asfalto.

— Pues pueden ser hijos de la misma reina de Inglaterra pero si aquí el bizcochito de Candy dice que no los quiere ver aquí adentro, ¡pues no pueden entrar idiotas! –Río con todos— Ahora largo de mi club antes de que llame a la policía; pues como bien dijo esta mamacita, —abrazó el apuesto hombre de traje a Candy por la cintura—no se permite el ingreso de mascotas. Adiós y, ¡hasta nunca!

— ¡Maldita Candy! ¡Perra! ¡Perra maldita!

— Ah sí,—le dio una mirada de reojo Candy después de darle un apasionado beso a ese rubio de ojos verdes—y harta envidia que siempre me has tenido fastidiosa porque como Anthony me quiso fue a mí y no a ti cretina….

— ¡Perra! ¡Ya verás cuando…!

.

—.—

.

Luego de un rato de acelerado baile, de haberle agradecido con apasionados besos a aquel rubio por el favor que le había hecho y de tomar mucho, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue. La verdad era que si quería verlos y compartir un rato tan agradable como lo había compartido con ellos pero al otro día debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Por eso encargándose de la cuenta y diciendo que eso no era nada para ella (que para eso explotaba a Albert como le daba la gana y además trabajaba) se despidió de ellos cuando cada uno subió a su lujoso auto y los despidió.

Mientras los veía partir y se reía de sus burlas, pensaba que lo mejor que se puede tener en la vida son amigos de verdad. Amigos como lo fueron y lo eran ellos para ella.

— Ay muchachos, hasta razón tienen. Ya me hace falta mi carrito. Me va tocar hacerle la visita a Albert el otro mes y ni modo, dárselo otra vez a ver si a si me da el carro que quiero. ¡Qué emoción!

Candy, la sensual, muy femenina y encantadora Candy, se disponía a tomar un taxi y regresar a su casa cuando…

— ¿Candy, Candy Whitman?

— Perdón señor pero, ¿nos conocemos?—Preguntó algo confundida cuando ese apuesto hombre de cabello castaño corto le habló.

— ¿Es en serio?—Le respondió con una sonrisa— ¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me reconoces Candy?

Candy lo miró mejor y cuando lo reconoció, casi se muere de la emoción.

— ¡Terry! ¡Hola Terry! Cuanto tiempo sin verte pero oye, ¡te ves muy bien!

— Oh no, pero tú te ves incluso mejor Candy. —Le dijo muy alegre mientras esta aun lo abrazaba con efusividad— Dime, ¿ocupada? ¿Qué dices si entramos ahí y nos tomamos algo mientras hablamos? ¿Quieres?

— Oye si pero, ¿y Susana? ¿No andas con ella?

— No, es una larga historia y, ¿sí? ¿Tienes tiempo o te tienes que ir?

— Si me tengo que ir bombón pero para ti corazón, siempre hay tiempo. —Se prendió de su brazo y le sonrió—Vamos y dime, ¿qué pasó con esa tonta que nos separó ah?

— Ah sí veras, resulta que….

Candy nunca se imaginó que se iba a encontrar con Terry esa noche, con el segundo amor de su vida. ¡Estaba de suerte pensó! Mientras se tomaban unos tragos y la música sonaba esta vez un poco menos fuerte, ella lo escuchaba hablar pero era más que eso, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Pensó mientras él hacia un movimiento muy sensual con sus labios y le contaba que había sido de su vida hasta ese momento, que por algo lo había amado como lo había amado. Este Terry que tenía frente a ella y que le decía que era libre cuando Susana por fin se aburrió de él, le parecía muy cálido y guapo, sobre todo muy guapo y muy comestible. Por eso y después de más de una hora de divertidas anécdotas e historias, Candy lo invitó a su casa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Segura Candy?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? Tú me dices que te separaste de Susana y eres libre, ¿no?

— Sí, así es. —Le sonrió coqueto después de tomarse de un solo golpe aquel trago de whisky.

— Muy bien, yo también soy libre mi amor y que mejor lugar que mi casa para que podamos hablar más cómodamente, ¿no crees?

— Completamente de acuerdo con usted, señorita Whitman. —Se soltó a reír al igual que lo hizo ella. Luego sacó su billetera—Entonces déjame pagar la cuenta y…

— Sí, sí, pero oye, ¡amo esa canción!

 _"_ _Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy ah…., ella le gusto vacilar todos los weekends irse a…"_

Se levantó de la mesa y lo haló de una mano para llevarlo a la pista a bailar.

— No, no, Candy, soy inglés. Nosotros los ingleses, ¡no bailamos!

— Pues los americanos tampoco mi amor pero mira, —señaló la pista que estaba llena de gente bailando— ¡míralos! Ah no, camina.

Halándolo por una mano y llegando a la pista con él, no podía parar de sonreír y reír. Ver la inexperiencia de Terry para bailar esa música que en cambio a ella le encantaba y además dominaba a la perfección, era en verdad divertido. Por eso dándole la espalda y tomando sus suaves manos; las cuales apoyó en sus caderas, empezó a contonearlas y cantarle el coro de aquella acelerada canción que la había puesto muy caliente y dispuesta.

 _"…_ _Le gusta a lo kirking notty y aunque sea fancy, se pone cranky si lo hago romantic,  
Le gusta el sexo en exceso, y en el proceso me pide un beso…"_

— ¿Además de saberla bailar te la sabes de p a pa Candy? Eres guau, más sorprendente de lo que recordaba pero oye, has cambiado mucho.

—Igual que tú, ¿no?—Se giró y quedo frente a frente con él— ¿Sabes Terry? Esa canción la compusieron ellos para mí, por eso me la sé de memoria. Tan sólo escucha atentamente y entenderás muchas cosas….

 _"…_ _Se hace la boba sabe que lo que le conviene,  
Su abuela le da money cada vez que quiere,  
Está solita ella no quiere que la celen,  
Muchos la han querido para serio pero a ella le va y le viene.  
Pide que la empuje, que el pelo le desordene,  
Que la encadene que a la cama la condene,  
El comentario se ha regado que ella gana por knock out,  
Al parecer ella invicta se mantiene…."_

Bailando con él e incitándolo a más, finalmente le haló el cabello cuando ya esté excitado hombre que no lo aguantó más, la besó como se moría por besarla desde aquel día en el que la había dejado partir. La besó y la besó con tanta ferocidad y ansiedad que ni siquiera terminaron de bailar.

Volvieron a la mesa y después de pagar la cuenta, salieron del lugar.

Unos minutos después y tomando la precaución de haber tomado un taxi para poder besarse y acariciarse como querían y necesitaban en la parte de atrás de ese auto, llegaron al elegante apartamento de Candy para hacer mucho más que hablar.

Llegaron a ese lugar para amarse sin cesar.

— Ah Terry, oh si Terry, ¡que rico besas mi amor!

— Ah Candy preciosa, por fin. —Le dijo muy sonriente teniéndola contra esa fría pared blanca sin dejar se subir su vestido por las piernas para quitarle las pequeñas bragas y besarla— Por fin voy a saber qué sabes mi amor. Por fin serás mía como siempre soñé y quise que fueras.

— No, no, pero ven.

Le sonrió y lo tocó sobre el pantalón.

—No lo hagamos aquí, vamos a mi habitación. Allá vamos a estar más cómodos mi amor.

— Sí, sí, preciosa, como quieras.

Terry tomó su mano cuando esta se la ofreció y la siguió hasta su habitación para hacer lo que se moría por hacerle y lo que siempre imaginaba cuando se lo hacía a la intensa y cansona de Susana. Quería hacerle el amor toda esa noche a Candy y quería que fuera suya, solo suya; pues por lo que entendió con todo lo que ella le contó y por cómo había bailado para él, ella era otra persona. Otra persona que no reconocía pero cuando la veía a los ojos, volvía a verla a ella. A esa inocente y dulce chica que un día (a pesar de las muchas peleas y desavenencias) le había robado el corazón.

Desnudándose para poder ir a la cama en donde ella ya se había acostado y había empezado a desnudarse, la miró y le habló. Le dijo algo que a Candy la sorprendió y de alguna forma la asustó.

—Siempre te amé Candy. Siempre te he amado y aun te amo. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Terry no, no me digas eso.

Se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y sintió tanta pena, que se tapó la desnudez con la sabana.

— No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo igual quiero acostarme contigo hoy porque…

— No, es que tú no me estas entendiendo mi bella y aun inocente Candy.

Se hizo a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza sin poder evitar llorar con ella.

— Pero es que yo, yo Terry, yo no valgo la pena. Me he convertido en una mujer que ni sé quién es y yo….

— Yo sí sé quién eres, mi amor. —Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y la miró con amor— Eres la mujer que amé, la mujer que aun amo y la que por más que quise e intente olvidar, no pude dejar de amar.

—Terry, no, no digas eso por favor.

— Te amo y me enamoré de esa inocencia y bondad que aunque ahora tratas de suprimir y esconder con sensualidad, sé que aún vive en ti, lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando me miras.

—Terry….

Terry que de verdad la amaba y se había enamorado de ella (tanto como lo había hecho el mismo Anthony cuando vivía; es que mujeres como Candy ya no habían, era todo terreno mi amores) la besó ya no con desmedida pasión, lujuria o deseo, la besó con amor. La besó con todo el amor que había tenido guardado durante tantos años por ella y fue cayendo lentamente sobre ella en la cama.

Besándola y besándola al tiempo que la acariciaba y ella lloraba, se estaba preparando para demostrarle que la verdadera ella, aún vivía en su interior.

Después de besarla lentamente en los labios, después de probar sus senos con extrema delicadeza y lentitud, después de hacerle sentir un placer que hacía muchos años nadie le había hecho sentir y que precisamente esa noche más temprano había recordado, después de mirarla y decirle una vez más que la amaba, se hizo sobre ella y tomándolo en una mano y con extrema delicadeza, se introdujo y fue la dicha completa.

La completa maravilla.

—Candy, ah Candy mi amor….

—Terry, ah Terry, no me vuelvas a dejar. Te lo ruego mi amor, no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

—Candy….

Sobre ella y sin poder dejar de embestirla, la besaba con todo su amor y con dulzura; con dulzura mezclada con un poco de malicia, pues ver sus mejillas tan sonrojadas y escucharla gemir de gusto por como la embestía, hacían que su excitación y su orgullo crecieran cada vez más. Y lo mismo le pasaba a una acalorada y caliente Candy.

Abriendo mucho sus piernas y recibiéndolo con gusto, se sentía en el cielo; se sentía igual a como se sintió con Anthony cuando tuvo su primer y más satisfactorio orgasmo. Se sentía feliz una vez más y eso era gracias a él y a lo que le estaba haciendo. A todo el amor que le demostraba con sus acertados besos y caricias.

— Terry, yo también.

— ¿Tú también que, Candy?—Le preguntó viéndola a los ojos y sin dejar de penetrarla. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella.

— Yo también te amo. Te amo Terry, te amo y más, ¡más mi amor! ¡Más!

— Sí, más. Quiero todo y mucho más de ti, Candy.

Luego de estarla besando y tocando, de estarla penetrando y amando por más de quince minutos en esa posición en donde podía ver todos sus gestos; en donde podía escuchar todos sus gemidos y sus gritos, no pudo soportarlo cuando ella gritó con pasión que lo estaba consiguiendo y se dejó ir al igual que lo hizo ella. No pudo contener las ganas de estallar y disfrutar de todo lo que siempre quiso disfrutar.

— ¡Más Terry, mas….!

— Candy, ah Candy….

Explotando al mismo tiempo con ella y haciéndolo adentro, cayó sobre su rojo y sudado cuerpo muy feliz. Completamente extasiado y muy satisfecho con aquel encuentro de pasión, que fue mucho más que eso, fue uno de puro y físico amor; una entrega más de almas que de cuerpos, se preocupó. Pues estaba tan feliz haciéndole el amor a la mujer que había amado durante tanto tiempo que no tuvo la precaución de usar un condón. Terry la amaba y quería quedarse con ella pero no sabía si ella quería lo mismo; mucho menos sabía si estaban preparados para asumir la responsabilidad de tener un bebe. De verdad que se asustó y eso una muy alegre y satisfecha Candy lo notó enseguida cuando se levantó para ir al baño.

— Tranquilo, me cuido. Aún es muy pronto para algo como eso Terry. No te preocupes que si alguien te entiende, ¡esa soy yo! Ya vuelvo, espérame por favor que quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

— ¿Me voy a ir?

— ¿Cómo?—Lo miró confundida y levantó una ceja— ¿No te quieres ir ya después de que…?

— No, claro que no.

Se arropó con la sabana en la cama y le sonrió con diversión al entender que era lo que Candy estaba pensando; pobrecita pensó. ¿Con que clase de patanes se había relacionado desde que lo había dejado? Sintió mucho dolor por todo lo que su querida Candy había pasado hasta ese momento.

— Pero si tú quieras que me vaya mi querida y dulce Candy, yo puedo…

— No, por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas. Espérame por favor Terry, no tardo.

Candy sonrió frente a él con amabilidad pero cuando estuvo sola en el baño y se sentó en la tasa para que la esperma bajara, se sintió más feliz que nunca. Ella pensó (equivocadamente) que Terry era como todos los demás con los que había estado hasta ese momento. Que solo deseaban su cuerpo más no su compañía. Por eso arreglándose rápidamente y pasando una olorosa y delicada toalla humedad por su sensible intimidad y volviendo con él, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó cuando este le ofreció su pecho como regazo.

Luego fue incluso mejor porque él empezó a acariciarle el rubio cabello con mucha delicadeza, con cariño y amor. Con un amor muy parecido al que Anthony le había demostrado aquella noche hacía muchos años atrás.

— Terry, ¿es de verdad lo que me dijiste ahora?

— Sí, muy en serio. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

— No es sólo que, no, olvídalo.

— Sé; por lo que me alcanzaste a contar hace un rato en el bar, que has tenido malas experiencias en el pasado. Pero si me das la oportunidad, es decir, si nos damos una oportunidad ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y el destino a cruzado nuestros caminos, tal vez te pueda demostrar que no todos los hombres somos iguales.

— Terry, —levantó el rostro y lo miró con dulzura, esa dulzura que aunque ella había tratado de matar no había podido y en ese momento no supo cómo ocultar— ¿de verdad? ¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte con una mujer que incluso fue capaz de acostarse con su guardián? ¿Te quedarías con una mujer tan dañada como yo?

— Oye pero, ¿y quién te dijo que yo soy una santa paloma?

Rieron por igual ante su pregunta retórica.

— Yo también he hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento precisamente orgulloso Candy y aquí lo de menos, es nuestro pasado. Creo que lo que importa de aquí en adelante es el presente y, ¿Por qué no? el futuro. A mí me gustaría poder estar a tu lado y que nos diéramos una oportunidad. No le pongamos nombre si quieres, solo hagámonos compañía y vivamos el momento. De lo que pase de aquí en adelante con nosotros, que se encargue el tiempo. ¿No?

— Sí, me gusta tu idea y oye, ¿cansado?—Preguntó esta vez con una sonrisa muy picara mientras acariciaba con insistencia su gran y ya creciente miembro.

— No, aun no. No creo que pueda cansarme nunca de ti Candy pero dime, ¿y tú?

— Para nada, mi amor. Yo no estoy para nada cansada y quiero que me hagas sentir otra vez pero primero….

Y con Candy tomando el ya erecto miembro de Terry y metiéndoselo a la boca para darle lo que mejor sabía hacer con ella, una increíble mamada y hacerlo llegar de nuevo pero de esa forma, ¡se acabó el shot!

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a quien lo leyó y ¡oigan! Espero no se hayan ofendido._**

 ** _Chao ¡gracias por leer y si comentan, mejor! Gracias, nos leemos después con otro shot después. ¡Sugoi!_**


End file.
